guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Melandru's Resilience
Does this mean that if you have, say 4, conditions/hexes on you, you'll have +12 health regen? — ::Amont:: 12:37, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :Yes, but remember that health regeneration and degeneration is capped at 10 arrows/pips, and will not exceed that. - Greven 12:43, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::If a new condition/hex is added after you enter the stance, are three more pips added to your health regen? I am bobo :::Yes. The regeneration isn't set when you enter the stance, it updates as you gain or lose conditions and hexes. --68.142.14.80 15:55, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Does it give you +3 health regen and +1 energy regen for each condition AND hex, or for each condition OR hex? ie. if I have 2 conditions and 1 hex on me, will i get +3 health regen and +1 energy regen (because i have 1 combination of 1 condition and 1 hex), or will i get +9 health and +3 energy regen(because i have 2 conditions+1 hex)? 62.165.96.134 11:13, 27 August 2006 (CDT) "for each Condition ****and**** Hex you are suffering." 2 conditions + 1 hex = 9hp regen, 3 energy regen. Just read the skill carefully, its all there. Too bad Martyr is Elite. This skill would RULE if it weren't. Oh well.--Token Cleric 17:26, 2 October 2006 (CDT) : Resilient Was Xiko should give you +2 health regen per condition. I assume what you want to do is take all conditions from your allies, but not have them kill you. Also, this skill has the ability to remove some when you drop her ashes. StatMan 09:47, 15 January 2007 (CST) :: +3 health regen now since after the February 2007 patch. Draw Conditions maybe?-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 08:16, 27 October 2006 (CDT) Usage Is this skill used at all? I rarely see it in pvp. This+Draw conditions and other conceptualizations are nice, but none of them seem too practical. M s4 17:40, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :No. --Fyren 23:42, 8 May 2007 (CDT) That can be hardly a definitive answer, I'm sure there are people out there who use it in PvP, I've seen several PvE builds too (not to mention I've seen it in AB as well). :If you play RA or PvE long enough, you'll probably see every skill used at least once, but that's not what he meant. --Fyren 22:18, 15 May 2007 (CDT) Bah. This skill is so underused. Sure it doesnt REMOVE them, but it does give you incrediable survival power for its duration if you get hammered with condition sins/warriors and/or hex mesmers/necros.--68.231.224.158 17:53, 29 May 2007 (CDT) I need to remember to log in -_- --Ryudo 17:53, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :Health regen saves no man. This skill requires significant WS investment to be useful. This skill only works on your self. Need I go on? — Skuld 18:00, 29 May 2007 (CDT) Lol, saves my ass plenty. Nothing funnier than looking at your screen saying "oh, I have -10 degen *click* yay, now I have +10 regen!" You saying that a difference of 40 hp per second isnt good? -_-. As for significant investment, I use it a war, my war has no str skills, str sucks since I have 2 sundering attacks, so I pump it up to 9 no problem. getting it up to rank 9 to save my ass from trappers/condition wars/ mesmer hex spammers/necro hex spammers/ anything that puts a hex or condition on me? Plus the fact it pays for its self energy wise and then some, its E-management/hp regen/ degen counter/ "go rush forward and eat all the hexes/conditons so my casters stay alive, all wrapped up into 1 slot on my skillbar; allowing me to still take FIVE attacks, shield stance, and heal sig? Meanwhile the enemies are still trying to figure out "wtf, he has 6 hexes/3 conditions on him and his hp is going up" (lets see, thats 9x3=27 regen to counter the degen? not to mention stupid energy) my eles blow them all away and my monk mops up w/e is left after the 15 seconds of MR is over. Wow. What a P.O.S. skill. Dont even give me that mending touch shit, it does nothing for hexes. and purge sig is easy to intruppt and only saves you once every 20 seconds.--Ryudo 04:22, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Health regen saves no man, which is why so many people use Troll, SoR, Healing Breeze, and Restful Breeze, eh?--Ryudo 13:20, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :SoR saves because of the 40 armor. Guess where people use Troll and Restful? On ganks, against NPCs who are very predictable and aren't going to pull out dshot or something on you. -Auron 13:33, 1 June 2007 (CDT)